


A Fun Night

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: (sort of), F/M, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Self-insert written in third person, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She needs a baby, and they just might be able to help her out with that.





	A Fun Night

**Author's Note:**

> The Handmaid is in the household of Commander Rumlow with guard!Jack Rollins.

If the slamming of his office’s double doors hadn’t gotten his attention, the hurried stage whisper would have.

“I need you to fuck me.”

She stood unmoving in the doorway, apparently having reserved all of her confidence for the grand entrance. His eyebrows raised (they must’ve been at his hairline by now) as he looked her over, taking his time before responding.

“And why’s that, sweetheart?” He’d thought she would be grateful for the distinct lack of fucking that had gone on under his roof. He may have been a monster in most rights, but rape just didn’t really do it for him. Not when he had all of this work to occupy his attention, anyway.

She swallowed hard, her body shaking from poorly-concealed nerves.

“I- please. I’m ovulating. It’s time. I need to have a baby.” Her voice quaked and broke as she spat it out, fear and disgust edging every word.

He stood from his desk, concern etching over his features now; his voice was dangerously low when he spoke.

“What’s going on? Someone threaten you?”

She didn’t answer, which gave him what he was looking for.

“Who?” He growled, anger coursing through him. Who indeed? How big were the balls of the person who thought they could get away with threatening his household, his property? She gasped out a breath and shook her head, keeping her eyes on the floor.

“There just- um. There’s been talk. Recently. Of what they’re doing now to Handmaid’s who can’t get pregnant. I don’t know if I can- or not- but if I don’t they’ll assume- and I have to- I don’t want to die. I don’t want to go to the Colonies.” Tears refused to slip past her eyes as her voice strained against the sobs building up in her chest.

Rumlow leaned back on the edge of his desk, contemplating. He’d heard the talk, of course - he was almost as high up as he could be in this district. But no one had spoken to him about this. Though, he mused, maybe they were cottoning on to his tricks. After all, he’d had three Handmaids now and not one of them had taken. Perhaps they were thinking of forcing his hand. In that case, he’d beat them to the punch. They couldn’t send a pregnant girl to the Colonies, after all.

Pushing himself off the edge of his desk and striding across the room, he motioned for her to follow him with a decisive jerk of his head.

She inhaled sharply. In retrospect, maybe she should’ve knocked. Asking someone to fuck you was still a delicate business, after all, and in this day and age, a little pious respect could go a long way. Too late now. She followed him to the back of the house, confused - was he going to fuck her or kill her? She thought he’d take her right there in his office, or maybe in his bedroom if he wanted to get cozy with it. But he strode straight out the back door, not once glancing back to make sure she was following. She supposed her pattering feet were proof enough - did he have to walk so goddamn fast? She was going to hurt her bare feet if she stepped on anything hard at this speed.

Her stomach took a nervous twist as he walked up to the door of the small garage in the back, rapping on the door. Shit, this guy gave _no_ fucks if anyone saw them, did he? She wondered why they were bothering the resident jackbooted thug (she chuckled to herself whenever she thought of that particular pun), Jack Rollins. Maybe he was going to keep a watch for them? But if that were the case, surely Rumlow would’ve been more subtle in getting him? She didn’t dare ask. It wasn’t her place, and she’d rather not end up on the wrong side of her Commander’s fist.

The door opened almost immediately, and for once that night she wasn’t surprised. This guy lived to serve, and his reflexes were as quick as a cat’s. He remained stoic as he took in the scene before him: his Commander standing at his backdoor after midnight with a barefoot Handmaid trailing along behind him, her eyes blown wide with fear and curiosity.

Not for the first time, she regretted leaving her shoes.

“Sir? What can I help you with?” He questioned with a gleam of amusement in his voice, looking over the girl. What was it with men and getting off on other people’s obvious discomfort?

“Seems we have a little problem, Rollins. Mind if we come in?”

Rumlow’s voice held the same amusement, and for a moment she wondered if they were in on some sick joke that she had missed. Rollins stepped aside, allowing them in. As she passed him he grinned at her, the scar on his mouth twisting gruesomely. He may not have known what was going on, but he had a good feeling about this.

Once they were all inside and the door was closed, they stood in an awkward circle in the middle of the small room. It housed a table, a bed, a sink, and not much else. The girl could see a door, presumably a bathroom, out of the corner of her eye, but she didn’t dare look away from the wolves prowling in front of her. Rumlow led them off, not seeming at all perturbed.

“It seems someone up the flagpole’s getting a little antsy with our current situation. Those assholes never could mind their own business. This girl’s gotta have a baby soon, or else they’re gonna ship her off. And while I don’t normally give a rat’s ass about what happens to other people, I gotta say I would really miss having her around,” He took a moment to give her body an obvious leer before smirking at her. “Nice smile, you know? We need that around here.”

Rollins cleared his throat. “You… need my help with that, sir?”

The question was loaded with many meanings, but ultimately he wanted to know whether he was going to be allowed to get laid tonight. It had been a while since he’d had a woman. A couple years, to be precise. And while his boss was a good fuck, he was looking forward to a soft, pliant body for once; someone who would respond to his touch with more than the occasional grunt.

“As long as we’re breaking the rules, might as well have a little fun with it, right?” He looked back over at the girl, who up until now had been silent.

“That wasn’t rhetorical, sweetheart. You wanna have some fun tonight?”

She licked her lips, unable to meet their gazes.

“I just need to get pregnant, sir. That’s all.”

The men chuckled. Rollins piped up, “Well, if that’s all…”

He moved forward then, running his hand up her arm. She flinched, hard. This made him laugh.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, baby. In fact, I’m gonna do the opposite.”

She took a shaky breath and looked up at him, gauging whether or not he was being genuine. His expression was mischievous but honest. At least as far as she could tell. She let out her breath and made a conscious effort to relax, even venturing a (very) small smile up at him.

That was all the encouragement he needed. He picked her up without preamble and laid her gently on his bed, reveling in the sound of her unsteady breathing in his ear and the feel of her soft skin against him. Not nearly enough skin, he decided. He began to undress her, swatting away her hands when she tried to help. He wanted to enjoy this. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Rumlow leaned back in one of his chairs, feet kicked out, content to watch for now. Fine by him.

Once she was fully naked, she shuddered. Neither man had moved to take off any of their clothes, and she was completely bare before them. She wasn’t a stranger to humiliation - their glorious new country had seen to that - but this was still discomforting. Noting her reaction, Jack jerked his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. He hadn’t been wearing boots, so his pants came off without resistance. She took as long as she dared to admire his body without being too obvious, enjoying watching the muscles move under his scar-puckered skin.

“It’s okay, baby - you can look if you want.” He said teasingly. He wanted her to enjoy this too, after all. Biting her lip, she accepted the invitation and stared openly at him, from the slicked-back hair on his head to the hard muscles of his thighs (goddamn, those thighs. She was sure she was wet just from looking at them). She noticed that the Commander seemed to be enjoying the view as well, and he merely winked at her when he caught her gaze.

Growing a bit bolder, she asked, “You’re both going to fuck me, then?”

Rumlow barked out a laugh.

“Why would Rollins give you a striptease otherwise, darlin’?”

She blushed and shut her mouth, looking up at the ceiling. Rollins rolled his eyes at Rumlow’s lack of tact and leaned down over her.

“That’s alright with you, isn’t it? Gives you a better chance of getting knocked up.” She bit back a laugh at his dated terminology, and she shrugged.

“Whatever needs to be done.” She almost blushed again at how wanton that sounded coming from her lips. _Whatever needs to be done._

The men apparently enjoyed that, as well, judging by their reactions. Rollins began to strip his underwear off, leaning back on his knees to do so. She took a deep breath and looked down. Fuck. Was that even going to fit? He was only half-hard and it already looked monstrous. He must’ve noticed her hesitation because he spoke up, humor barely concealed on his tone,

“Don’t worry, honey, the Commander’s gonna stretch you out good first. I’m just gonna get you warmed up. Do the dirty work.” He said the last part with a wink that made her press her legs together a little more firmly than strictly necessary. She wondered vaguely whether he was insulting the Commander or not, and if so how he could get away with it. On top of that she was surprised; When she had envisioned this night, she thought the Commander would fuck her without preamble and then send her away. She certainly hadn’t expected foreplay - or another person, for that matter.

With a serious, anticipating expression, Jack let his hands roam her body, and the feel of his rough callouses rubbing against her soft skin was almost too much for her. It had been so long since anyone had touched her at all, let alone like this… his hand graced over her lower stomach and her body jerked involuntarily, letting out a gasp. He smirked down at her.

“Like that, baby?” Using his thumbs, he rubbed circles over her abdomen and slowly up and down her torso, touch become more firm as he reached her breasts. He let the pads of his thumbs swipe over her nipples a few times for good measure before kneading the skin firmly in his palms. As she closed her eyes her mouth fell open, inhaling shakily as she clenched her fists at her side. The sensations running through her were burning from the inside out, and she didn’t know if she could take it. She had to fight to keep her hands at her sides, and he must’ve noticed because he said something like “touch me” in her ear, the closeness of his voice startling her.

Her hands flew to his shoulders, braced on either side of them for a moment before slowly moving over his back and chest, lightly rasping over the side of his neck. He let out a low groan, head falling forward an inch, enough to let her know he liked that as he continued mapping her body with his fingers. They were long and thick, and she wondered how they would feel resting on her tongue, or curled up inside her. The thought sent a jolt between her thighs, leaving behind a warm sensation. She was tingling, and an all-too pleasant ache had begun to take root. It had been so long since she had felt this, she couldn’t help but get lost in it.

His hips moved down of their own accord then, pressing against her. Her breathing became ragged and she tilted her hips up to meet his, and they moved like that for a time, his heat pressing on hers and grinding at it, fizzling into a lovely friction that was threatening to undo her. At one point he moved _just right, _and her head jerked of its own volition. From her new vantage point, she could see the Commander. He was no longer reclining but leaning forward in his chair, eyes dark. He was stroking himself. He looked big, too, but not as big as Jack. So that’s what he meant. But how did he know the size of the Commander’s…?

All of the sudden, the weight lifted off her. She groaned aloud, then, before clasping her hand to her mouth in abject horror. Jack raised his eyebrows at her, expression amused if nothing else.

“You can make noise, doll. Don’t worry about it.”

She chewed on the inside of her lip as she mulled that over. It didn’t seem right, but who was she to question him? And besides, that had all felt so fucking good… all she could really think about now was getting more. Lucky for her, it seemed Jack Rollins was very interested in giving it to her.

He knelt down at the base of the bed before grasping her calves and pulling her down to meet him. The blanket was bunched uncomfortably under her back, but she couldn’t move - not when he was looking at her like that… He swiped a finger up the inside of her thigh, still not _quite_ touching her center. She groaned, wanting him to get on with it. That just made him laugh louder and continue what he was doing - which, admittedly, was not much. He was moving his hands up and down her legs now, occasionally moving near her throbbing clit, but never actually touching it. She needed more. She wanted more. It was an odd feeling, to want after all this time. But she did nevertheless.

Finally. Finally. He touched her - _really_ touched her. His fingers swiped through her lips, and she could feel the wetness break through. He held them up for her to see (smirking all the time, the bastard), and they were coated in her fluids. She took a deep, shuddering breath at the sight. Without another thought, he plunged his index finger into her. She yelped, body jerking of the bed. She hadn’t been expecting that, at least not in that manner, but GOD, it felt good. And then he leaned forward and moved his tongue against her, which felt even better. When his finger began to move inside her in time with his tongue, she lost it. Her hips bucked up, joining him in his rhythm while depriving her of all other thoughts, and two minutes later she was coming.

Had she come before? Before all this? She thought she had; she must have. But this feeling, her body tensing and clenching beyond her control… well. At that moment, it felt new. She couldn’t hear, but her mouth was open and she thought she must’ve been making noise. At that point, she couldn’t have cared less. This release gave her something she hadn’t felt in too long, and she wasn’t going to waste it by worrying about something outside of her control.

The next thing she knew, she was opening her eyes and two other pairs stared down at her. One in concern, one in… something else. But lust was present in both, unmistakably.

“You gave us a start there, sweetheart.” Commander Rumlow was talking. She could see his mouth moving, but the words seemed to enter her hearing at a different pace, so it took her a bit to piece them together. Once she had processed his statement - was someone touching her thigh? Yes, Jack was. That felt nice. Soothing. Right; focus. Once she understood what he had said, she responded:

“What happened?”

The two men smiled at each other deviously.

“Well, darling, apparently Jack was just too good in the sack, because once he made you come you passed out.”

She blinked. And then blinked again. What could she say to that? She was past the point of embarrassment. The Commander had just said something. What was it?

“-you ready?”

She blinked back at him. “What?”

Chuckling down to himself, he removed the rest of his clothes.

“She’s fine.”

He crawled onto the bed - they had moved her up onto the pillows after she’d passed out- and settled himself between her legs. Balanced on his knees, he gave himself a few good strokes before he leaned over her and rubbed himself against her slit, gathering the slickness on his dick. Then he began to push inside her and oh, fuck, _fuck_. She’d forgotten how good this could be, with someone filling her up and rocking against the base of her clit.

He set a steady pace, moving in and out of her and doing his best to repeat the movements that got a rise out of her. She was getting worked up again when he suddenly stilled and looked down at her for a moment.

“You know, honey, if you react like that every time we make you come this is going to be a very fun night.”


End file.
